


The Little Ballerina

by nattiaugust



Category: Fandom - Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work, freeform - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Ballet, Cute, Dreams, Dreams Coming True, One Shot, Other, Short, Short One Shot, bed time story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattiaugust/pseuds/nattiaugust
Summary: A little girl has a big dream, and that dream just might come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This just came out of nowhere. i usually don't Write stuff like this, but i kinda liked it :)
> 
> If you like it, kudos are very welcome, and if you want to read more of me follow me on twitter [@nattiaugust](https://twitter.com/nattiaugust) to get News on when i'll be going to upload Next. :)  
> You can also Message me, With requests or ideas for what I'm going to Write Next.

Once there was a little girl in a big city. She had one dream, that was to one day become a ballerina. She thought of it all day and dreamt about it at night. Most girls have the ability to make their dreams come true. Most girls have a warm dinner at the table every day with their families where they talk about what happened to them during the day. Most girls have a warm and soft bed to crawl in to at night where they have the most incredible dreams. However, this little girl did not have all this. She had her father and mother, and they had her. She lived in an abandoned, nearly dilapidated, little house in the middle of the city. Not in a big, amazing house like most other little girls.

Every day she went with her father to work, while her mother stayed at home and tried to keep everything in their home together, and every day they passed a dance studio with a huge window looking on to the street. When she passed the huge window with her dad on the street every day she saw beautiful women jumping and swirling around in the most beautiful way in the day, and in the afternoon, when she passed with her dad, she saw little girls, just like her, jumping and swirling around like the women she saw during the day. The only difference between the two was that the little girls joked around and had fun while they danced, while the women always did their best to make the dance as beautiful as they could.

This was the little girl’s dream. To dance and have fun with the other little girls, and to become like one of the beautiful women in the window when she grew up. She wanted to be a ballerina, but she knew it was impossible. She may have been just a little girl, but she knew why they lived in a nearly dilapidated house and why they didn’t have a warm dinner every night to make her full. She also knew why she didn’t have a warm and soft bed, where she could dream about ballerinas.

They didn’t have money. They didn’t have money to buy one of those amazing big houses, they didn’t have money to have a warm, big dinner every night, they didn’t have money to buy a warm and soft bed, where she could dream about ballerinas and they didn’t have money for her to become a ballerina either. They didn’t have money, they never did, but things were about to change.

The little girl’s father got a real job and they finally had money. They finally had money to buy one of the big and amazing houses, they finally had money to have a warm dinner every night, they finally had money to buy a warm and soft bed where the little girl would dream about ballerinas, and lastly. They finally had the money for her to become a ballerina. She could finally be one of the little girls, just like her, who were dancing and having fun, and when she grew up she would be just like the beautiful women jumping and swirling around in the window trying to make their dance as beautiful as they could.


End file.
